Solid Slayer
by novadragon1000
Summary: Story set in 2010 after a ancient war with the giants. A enhanced, renegade, spec-ops group known as STARHOUND, leads a armed uprising in the remote world codenamed shadow moses and a ex member of STARHOUND is sent to deal with the problem this man is known as Solid Slayer... Story based on a rated M game as a part of a character development class.
1. prologue

_Author's Note _

_~ This is a story for an animation i am currently in, the objective is to design a set of characters for a sci-fi ( __**Jack the giant slayer**__ ) we are then told to include an artist and story to influence this design, for this science friction part i choose the __**metal gear solid**__ series. Some of the weapons used by the characters and technology used will be extended to sci-fi like__** star ocean, star wars, mass effect**__. I have decided to make this into fan friction for development purposes..._

_Enjoy._

_Visual development seen on my devientart account novadragon1000_

_- story based on a rated M game_

* * *

><p>current day...5 hours ago.<p>

Solid Slayer had been living a peaceful life since the incident several years ago, he is now retired from STARHOUND a group of elite spec ops forces. Solid Slayer's real name was Jack a name given to him by his training officer, he had no parents and grew up alone and on the battlefield.

Slayer was having something to eat when there was a loud pounding on his door and solders shouted  
>"<em> combat operative Solid Slayer , come out this is a direct order from Commander Snow..<em> "  
>" Commander Snow ? ...<em>what the hell ? He better have a good reason for this.<em> " Slayer thought and he grabs his blaster pointing it at the door as he gets up apparently ready to use his weapon if he needs to.

The soldiers then spoke again " _drop the weapon and put your hands up._ "

Slayer knew the solders must be using some kinda visor to see inside since they know that he was holding a blaster. Slayer then drops the weapon and does what he was told.  
>The other soldiers then burst into his house pointing their assault blasters at Slayer.<p>

Slayer remains calm and said in a rather cold tone of voice " _the door is unlocked you know ? you people did not have to bring it down._ "" _Silence and get dressed_ " the soldiers then told him. Slayer grumbles under his breath and the Soldiers knock him in the head with the barrel of their blasters " _... quickly now._ "

Slayer then puts on his clothes and grabs the blaster " _ok, I am ready_ "

The other solders then usher him out the door to a starship at the spaceport. Upon arriving they take Slayer to the medbay. They then told him to remove his clothing and prepare for a medical examination. Slayer looks at the Soldiers apparently displeased and defiant of their orders.

The soldiers seem a bit impatient about their guest and shoves Slayer " _we do not have all day, the commander will be here soon and the medical examiner._ "  
>Seeing that there is no way out Slayer submits to the demands of the soldiers, removing his clothes down to his boxers. Slayer is a young man appearing to be around thirty years old, medium build and muscular as a result of his combat training.<br>The Commander Snow and the Doctor then walk in. Commander Snow then signals the soldiers to leave the room and talk to Slayer while the doctor was preparing something.

Commander now then tells Slayer the reason of this meeting " Slayer , I called you here because we have a problem on our hands STARHOUND is leading a uprising in a remote planet. This planet codenamed Shadow Moses was the site of a weapons research and disposal facility and the weapons made are what is known as armor suits , known more commonly as metal gear.  
>The forces that took control of the planet is lead by a merc known as Liquid Slayer and is now threatening the Alliance with destruction if they do not turn over the remains of the legendary merc known as Panto Erik. The Metal Gear is built on the tech left to us by the ancients known as the giants."<p>

The doctor then gently pushes Slayer down on the bed and runs a bioscan on him, she then checks the readout and preps a needle sterilizing his arm and injects him with something. Slayer grunts in response to the shot and responds " _hey I have not agreed to this , and besides I am retired._ "

Commander Snow then sits down on a chair near Slayer's bed " come on friend hear me out, we need you to do this is the forces that took control of Shadow Moses , all the worlds will be in trouble, we need you to infiltrate the planet and see if they have such a weapon if they do disable it, also I need you to rescue two people the SIS director Roy Fairway and and ArmsTech president Jacen Lowell, my son.

" ok, I will do this on one condition you will not hide any secrets from me and who is the doctor anyways and what is this she injected me with ? " Slayer asks. The commander then tells him that they are nanomechs small mechs that can help regulate blood sugars, electrolytes , and hormone levels it also has radar and comm-link functions and a regulate temperature. He then tells Slayer that the Doctor is Kel Nagase the medical director of STARHOUND.

With these things said Solid Slayer begins his mission.


	2. Intruder

Slayer then gets into a starship commissioned to him and fires up the engines. Slayer's commander then talks to him via a holo-communicator  
>" Slayer , do you read me ? "<p>

"_ loud and clear commander, what is it ?_ "

"_ Uncle Ling will be assigned to be our data analyst when you have something to report contact him and this is a solo black ops mission , expect no official help or support during the mission but if you need us you can contact us by codac. the intravenous mechs will provide you a link to talk to us._ "

" _ok commander ready to launch_ " was Slayer's reply. The ground crew then talk to Slayer " you are now cleared to launch" Slayer then fires up the engines and launches off into space he then engages the stealth system before hitting the hyperdrive on the ship and makes the jump to " shadow moses " warping out over the world. At this point Slayer maintains radio silence and lands the starship.

He then steps out and looks around the landscape of shadow moses is a empty wasteland and full of ice and snow. Slayer then calls Commander Snow using his codac touching the implant behind his ear " Commander Snow , I am at the destination" he then looks around from behind cover so he isn't seen. " _there are several guards surrounding the area._ "

The commander then responds " _ok , look for a way to get inside._ " Slayer then pulls out his scope and scans the area while talking to Commander Snow using his codac " one of the openings is covered by a camera , and the second opening has two guards and a camera "  
>" <em>ok slayer you are free to do the mission as you see fit the only available load out to use is stun rounds , remember we are not terrorists we are only trying to rescue the two prisoners and confirm the existence of a super-weapon. Untill we know more other options will be given, we will be montoring your progerss through the GPS linked to the mechs in your blood<em>."

" got it , Slayer out " he responds and pulls out of the communications.

The show fields of Shadow Moses is the worst place for any soldier to be, at least in the mind of the SpecOPs forces stationed here. The freezing temperatures are already pushing the soldiers to the limits. The soldier then turned and sneezed rubbing his nose on a bandana. At that point Slayer made his move and sneak up to the soldier and strikes his neck with his hand knocking the soldier out and crawls into the opening.

When Slayer reaches the other side he then contacts Commander Snow using his Codac communicator " this is Slayer, Commander do you hear me ? "

" _yes , loud and clear is something wrong ?_ " the commander is rather young looking but his face shows his experience on the battlefield.

" the elevator on the back is the only way down "

" _just as expected " _Commander snow sighed_ " you need to use it to get to the basement , make sure no one sees you if you need us contact us by codac the frequency is 104.12 , when you want to use it activate the transmitter and when we contact you the transmitter will beep, when you hear it activate it. The receiver stimulates the small bones in your ear no one but you can hear it._"

" _got it , going in_ " Slayer responded, he then taps the transmitter with his finger and killed the connection. Slayer then taps the screen on his wrist to change screens which displayed a red dot with a sky blue cone seeming to be heading to his direction. Slayer is only safe because a storage box blocked the guard's field of vision. Slayer then quickly makes his move when he saw another person walk out of the nearby hanger, he went back into cover knowing the new person must be the terrorist leader Liquid Slayer. Slayer is then contacted by his mentor Master Crowe who promises that he will provide radio support. Slayer then eavesdrops on a soldier to learn that the hostages had been relocated to another section of the facility...


	3. Encounter

Making his way deeper into the base, Slayer locates the prison cells where the ArmsTech president is held and locating a key card to open the cells. Slayer had taken the card key from a guard nearby and hiding the body in a  
>nearby locker. He then slides the card key and opens the door and speaks to the man inside<p>

"_ ArmsTech president Jacen Lowell_ "

Jacen then backs up against the far wall

" _who are you ? why are you here_ "  
>Slayer then walks up to Jacen<p>

" _relax , I am here to get you out, intel also tells us of a mobile armor suit in this facility_."

" _you herd right, there is one in the facility and they are also capable of launching it. To do it they need two keys , they already have mine the other one is from Roy Fairway , but there is a system in which you can deactivate the system with this card key the PA card_."

" _ok I will be your escort to the extraction area_ "  
>Jacen Lowell refuses stating that he can also be another sword arm "<em> i am trained in espionage and warfare as well,<em>  
><em>but when they took me here they took all my gear, i had herd a uprising here so i came to investigate.<em> "

" _and then you got yourself caught_ " Slayer responded in a rather disinterested way.

Slayer then contacts Commander Snow using codac "_ I have the target with me_ "  
>" <em>Good job Slayer<em> " was the commander's response  
>"<em> Jacen told me that he was also here investigating, you told me this was a solo mission<em> "  
>" <em>never mind that just focus on your mission and get Jacen out of there.<em> "  
>" <em>but...<em> " Slayer then lets it go seeing he cannot get further info form Commander Snow.

Slayer and Jacen then fight their way to outside with Jacen employing something that appears to be a saber and gun combined. Slayer and Jacen then fight their way to safety. When they got to the elevator Jacen turned his weapon on Slayer.  
>Jacen then holds his head in pain and falls to his knees. Slayer then lowers himself to Jacen's level and puts his hands on Jacen's shoulders<p>

" _hey are you ok ?_ "  
>" <em>I am fine<em> " was Jacen's response and pushes Slayer away " _come the commander awaits_ "

Slayer then follows Jacen to the command room where Jacen turns his weapon on Slayer a second time.

Commander Snow burst into Slayer's ear useing the codac "_ do not use your weapon , Jacen is not himself._ "  
>" <em>Psycho Chopper , STARHOUNDs telepathic member<em> " Kel Nagase added.

"_ Dammit_ " Slayer then changes the setting on his blaster to stun mode and takes aim at Jacen and fires a stun shot.  
>" <em>You are no match against me<em> " said a voice.

Slayer then looks around the room " _OptiCamo show yourself._ "  
>" <em>Ah i see the young agent has skill, i now see why they call you a combat operative <em> " The psychic fighter then begins taunting Slayer into letting down his guard by talking and trying to play a few mind games. Slayer then through sheer willpower resists the taunting of the psychic. The sound emitted from the psychic is being canceled out by the nano mechs in Slayer's blood. Slayer then takes aim at the psychic and fires a shot from his blaster.

" you missed "  
>" I was not aiming for that , I can see you clearly now " indicating that Slayer had destroyed the OptiCamo used by the STARHOUND member. Pushed into a corner Psycho Chopper resorts to using mind control and takes control of Jacen, forcing him to battle Slayer. At this point Slayer takes note of a subtile high pitched sound coming from a speaker behind the commander's desk while avoiding the attacks from Jacen. Slayer managed to destroy the speaker with a well aimed shot.<p>

Jacen then falls to the ground while Slayer responds " you are not a psychic at all you are just using a high pitched frequency to put people into a hypnotic trance allowing you to control them. Slayer then proceeds to defeat Psycho Chopper after a long struggle of hand to hand and weapon combat.  
>Jacen regains consiousness after the battle and tells Slayer " we must get to the lower levels that is where Roy Fairway is being held. Jacen then gets up and readies his weapon in gun two join forces and head to the lower levels of the facility where they find the SIS director tied to a pillar rigged with explosives. Roy trys to warn them about this being a trap. Jacen ignores the warning and proceeds to cut Roy free by quickly changing from gun mode to saber mode changing his weapon into a H.F. blade. Slayer and Jacen then pull roy out of the room just as the C4s set the room ablaze.<p>

When they catch their breath Roy directs Slayer to the storage facility, with that said Roy falls to one knee and within a few mins falls over dead.


End file.
